


Make Hay While the Sun Shines

by veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dedicate Lark/Dedicate Rosethorn (implied), Dedicate Rosethorn/Dedicate Crane (implied), Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/pseuds/veteratorianvillainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of the weather driving everyone (except Tris) indoors and up the walls, the inhabitants of Discipline Cottage are enthusiastically glad to see a sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Hay While the Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franglemand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franglemand/gifts).



"Boy, you better not be sleeping up there!"

Briar grinned up at the clear blue of the sky, hands linked behind his head. Daja snorted beside him, actually digging through the thatch beneath them to find where the roof had leaked during the last big storm. She'd been more than a little peeved to be woken by the storm finding its way into her bedroom and had leapt at the first opportunity to get it fixed.

"Boy!"

Daja nudged his leg, looking pointedly over the edge. _She's only going to get louder 'til you answer. Probably wants help with the garden_.

Briar closed his eyes, stretching out in the warmth of the sun. _She'll never get the plants to behave today. They've been rained on for months and they finally got sun again. They're not gonna do what she wants today_.

 _Sounds like someone else I know_ , Daja retorted, flinging a handful of straw at Briar, laughing when he started, eyes snapping open. He sat up spluttering, mouth open in indignation, making it the perfect target for another well timed bunch of straw.

Briar squawked out loud, spitting out straw as he glared at Daja. "Uncalled for, Daj!" She gave up the pretense of working on the roof, sitting back to let out the laugh she'd been valiantly holding in.

They'd been driven indoors for most of the past months by seasonal storms, and while Discipline cottage was usually quite cozy and homey, the close quarters had slowly been driving them up the walls. Having fresh air and sunshine had stripped most of Discipline's residents of their care and composure, and left them lighter than they'd been in months.

Sandry and Lark were downstairs airing out Lark's workroom, checking how well the weatherproofing woven into the walls had held up and organizing all the yarn and thread they hadn't been able to dye without somewhere to lay it all out to dry. Daja had scrambled out onto the roof at the first hint of a sunny day, Briar hard on her heels, though they both knew it wasn't to help her. Rosethorn had started eyeing the garden weeks ago, only conceding to let it be because of the endless rain. She'd been out the door the minute the sun had touched the cloudless sky, Bear on _her_ heels. They could hear him running around below, the occasional "Don't you dare," carrying up from Rosethorn.

The only one not overjoyed at the dry spell was Tris, though she was also the sole inhabitant of Discipline who'd truly delighted at the storms. She'd spent long hours and sometimes days out in the rain, and up on the Wall where she could better feel the winds carried in off the sea. She'd had the good sense to make herself scarce though, lest she be roped into helping with the impromptu but enthusiastic maintenance happening around Discipline.

" _Boy_!"

Maybe Briar should've followed _Tris_ that morning.

"Boy, I know you're up there and I know damn well you're not doing a lick of work to help with the thatching. You'll either get down here now to help me with the soil, or I'm loaning you out to Crane for the next two weeks. And rain doesn't get in the way when you're working in a greenhouse," she added slyly.

Briar scrambled to the edge of the roof to look down at Rosethorn. "You _wouldn't_." His teacher had her hands on her hips and she raised a single auburn brow in challenge. "But he _hates_ me. And he's always going on like he know the plants better, but he can't even _feel_ them. How could anyone work with him for _two weeks_?"

Rosethorn snorted. "He's much more bearable after a roll in the meadow, but unfortunately for you, I don't have time or the inclination for that nonsense this week. Now come down or it's off to the greenhouse with you."

The end of her threat was mostly lost as Briar turned to Daja, twin looks akin to horror on their faces. _We are never, ever talking about this_ , Briar threw at her, even as he bolted from the roof.

He ignored the grin Lark was trying to hide as he raced past her workroom, not bothering to put on shoes he'd only kick off eventually if they were doing soil work that day. Rosethorn hadn't moved, hands still on her hips as she waited for him, Bear on his back at her feet trying to get a belly rub. "Mila give me patience; you both certainly are trying mine today."

Briar tried a winsome grin, but Rosethorn just shoved him toward the plots of the garden. They were filled with detritus brought with the storm winds, twigs and leaves from plants not in their garden. And weeds. The rain and the gap in their normal schedule had given the weeds time to flourish and the plots were slowly being taken over by green. Green that wouldn't be allowed to stay too long.

Briar tried a long, heartfelt groan. Rosethorn just snorted and proceeded to ignore him, turning to the plot in front of her. Apparently, he'd done this enough times that he no longer got instructions.

"You're not in a very nice mood considering we finally got sunshine," he complained, even as his toes sank into the cool soil and his magic stretched to greet all the plants in this plot.

Sandry giggled in the doorway, sipping from a steaming cup as she watched them. Lark was beside her, eyes twinkling over the edge of her own cup. "Rosie's also much more bearable after a roll in the meadow but much like the garden, that's had to wait until the sun came back around."

Briar choked on air as Sandry nearly spit out her tea while she laughed, and he gazed in betrayal at Lark. She smiled serenely back at him, raising her cup in salute as Rosethorn threw a lewd wink over her shoulder, and then disappeared back into the cottage. Sandry collapsed back against the wall, laughter overtaking her and reviving every time she caught Briar's eye, her breath coming in little gasps.

 _This isn't funny_! Even in their heads he sounded strangled.

Sandry made a visible effort to rein in her laughter but soon gave it up, chuckling down their link as she teased, _You're turning awfully red for a self-proclaimed ladies man_.

With a groan, Briar turned back to the weeds. At least they hadn't scarred him for life. Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll forgive any inaccuracies - it's been some time since my last reread of the series. If there's anything glaring (canon wise), please feel free to let me know.


End file.
